The present invention relates to a mobile computer security cart and components therefor for storing and securing computer equipment as well as making such equipment available for usage.
Conventionally, a computer security cart includes a cabinet part with a compartment having one or more shelves and an upper security part with a compartment for containing a display unit (e.g., a computer monitor or display of appropriate depth, a flat panel display and the like) and/or computer and a drawer configured to contain a keyboard. The security arises from the ability to lock one or more of the various drawers or compartments thereby securing the contents.
The upper security part, aside from its sliding drawer, is conventionally made of a one piece construction so as to have a generally L-shape when viewed from the side. Thus, when trying to accommodate the computer security part into a shipping carton, which is generally rectangular or parallelepiped in shape, there is a considerable void forwards of the upright and above the base of the L-shape. Since the shipping cost reflects packaging volume as well as weight, the presence of such a large void within the shipping carton is wasteful. While customizing the carton to the contour of the L-shape would eliminate the void, shipping companies charge a premium for shipping in cartons that are not one of their standard cartons, if they agree to ship the custom carton at all. Further, there is the additional cost of designing and manufacturing custom containers rather than using the standard containers of the shipping companies.
It would be desirable to provide a computer security cart having a combination of features that maximize its usefulness. It would also be desirable to minimize or eliminate the presence of packaging voids during shipment of the computer security cart or its components while employing generally rectangular cartons.